Dragon Ball Super: Hell On Earth
by MikeyAquaAngelo
Summary: Goku, vegeta, and gohan go to Beerus' home. Little do they know the Earth is about to be in a desperate battle. Please review, and follow. It would help out alot.
1. Chapter 1

LADIES AND GENTLEMAN BOYS AND GIRLS CHILDREN OF ALL AGES, I have lately fell into a slump of stories. I think I may finally have the perfect story R+R heres what its about! Goku and Vegeta take Gohan to go train On Beerus' home after bribing the god of destruction with pizza. Leaving Trunks, Goten, and android 18 to watch over the Earth. Little did they know, android 18 went on a vacation without any knowledge of what was going to happen. Who remembers Fusion Reborn? Well... in a way to that, all the villains from dbz return to the living world! Goten and Trunks are unable to stop them all, and just when it seems like it could all be over for the young warriors, a warrior long forgotten in history appears. Well.. ladies and gents.. im not gonna spoil it. It is gonna be a real suprise. Just Saiy an. :) *winks*

 **Vegeta: Oh get on with the story I am dieing here.**

 **Goku: Lighten up Vegeta! This is gonna be good!**

 **Mikeyaquaangelo: Um goku this is my story shut up and eat your food.**

 **BEGIN OF CHAPTER 1**

Goku: Vegeta, you always complain about how Gohan has gone soft right?

Vegeta: Yes Kakarot, are you ever going to do something about that?

Goku: Well Vegeta, we both are! *Vegeta looks at Goku with a crazy expression*

Vegeta: What is that mean't to mean Kakarot?

Goku: Well, we are taking him to Beerus' home!

Vegeta: ARE YOU INSANE? HE WILL BORE BEERUS TO DEATH WITH MATH!

Goku: Lighten up already, its happening

Vegeta: If your son gets killed by Beerus don't blame me.

 **Goku and Chi-Chi's home**

Chi-Chi: "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Chi-Chi said with a furious expression like Goku had lost his mind, which he probably has.

Goku: Cmon Chi-Chi! He needs to get stronger, and school is on summer vacation right now! He needs to be strong if we are ever gonna rely on him to protect Earth!

Chi-Chi: I don't want my son turning into a delinquent again! End of discussion Goku!

Vegeta: "What a pain she is" Vegeta whispered to Goku

Chi-Chi: WHAT WAS THAT VEGETA?

Vegeta: "Oh nothing I was saying Kakarot's attitude is a pain!" Vegeta thought of something quick to get out of the predicament.

Chi Chi: "Just as I thought" Chi-Chi left the room

Vegeta: So much for that idea..

Goku: Not so fast, I am gonna sneak him out

Vegeta: Thats all you I am not dealing with her! See you later Kakarot. Better have that puny kid that is mean't to be a saiyan ready!

Goku: Oh he will be ready, don't worry Vegeta!

*Vegeta walked outside and blasted off towards Capsule Corporation*

 **Gohan's Room**

Gohan: But didn't mom say no?

Goku: "Forget about that!" Goku said with a laugh

Gohan: So, how do you know Beerus won't attack me?!

Goku: I bribed him with pizza, works everytime.

Gohan: Wow dad, all you gotta do is get a box of pizza and you control the god of destruction..

Goku: Kinda weird right? Appetite like a saiyan, can't say I blame him, the food here is good!

*Gohan packed his stuff up, and met up with Goku outside of the house*

Gohan: Ok, lets go I guess... I have my stuff! I texted Videl, I thought she would be mad, but she said I should be spending time with you even if it is by fighting.

Goku: Thats the spirit, lets go meet up with Vegeta.

*Goku and Vegeta blasted off towards Capsule Corporation where Whis was waiting to take them to Beerus' home.

 **FILLER PIECE Gohan's room part two**

Chi-Chi walks in seeing Gohan nor Goku are there and she loses her mind.

Chi-Chi: GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Chi-Chi: I WILL KILL YOU IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO GOHAN!

 **CAPSULE CORPORATION**

*Goku and Gohan landed outside of Capsule Corporation infront of Whis and Vegeta*

Goku: Hi Vegeta!

Vegeta: Shut up Kakarot!

Whis: my my, always so fussy aren't you Vegeta? You might want to lose the attitude before we are there, or Beerus might destroy you haha!

Goku: He's right Vegeta! Be careful, Gohan don't be silent!

Gohan: Oh, sorry dad, Hi Vegeta.. er.. Hi Mr Whis?

Whis: My my the such scared polite one. No need to be like that, but calling Lord Beerus Mr Lord Beerus might be something to try!

Gohan: Uh.. Yes sir!

Vegeta: God Kakarot, even his attitude disappoints me!

Goku: Another thing we gotta work on I guess..

Whis: Shall we be on our way then?

Goku: I guess so.. *Goku hands Whis a pizza of his own and another for Beerus*

*Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Whis all rush off in deep space to the home of the god of destruction Beerus!


	2. Chapter 2

In chapter 2, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan arrive on the home of Lord Beerus. We won't be getting into the major storyline until mid chapter 3 my friends. I am trying to build you up and not crash my train of thought in the process so im stretching it out as far as my ideas will go if you get me.

(btw I suck at fight scenes, if I had someone doing the fight scenes for me, we'd be better off. anyone interested?)

Goku: Whoa so Gohan is gonna train with us?

Whis: Well.. it seems that way

Gohan: aren't you the cheerful type..

Beerus: Oh hush and continue on with the story let me sleep you fool

Mikeyaquaangelo: Ok sheesh. asshole -.-

BEGIN OF CHAPTER 2

 **Home of Beerus and Whis**

Whis: Well here we are I see, Gohan oh please do behave yourself!

Gohan: Y.. yes sir, Is Lord Beerus awake or no? I hope not.. I don't want to disturb him!

Whis: He seems to be asleep, or else he'd be out wanting his pizza right now.. that works in your favor I suppose.

Vegeta: Oh quit your whining weakling!

Goku: Relax Vegeta, we came here to train him not yell at him.

Vegeta: "Whatever" Vegeta said a angry expression as he wondered when they would get to actually fighting and not simply talking

 **AUTHOR JUMPS IN DIS SHIT DURING STORYLINE HELL YES WHAT UP FOOLS ... ermmm um vegeta thats in a minute! I hate to keep the Prince of all saiyans waiting!**

Goku: Alright, Gohan, you and I will fight first, I want to see what you got, I won't go full power from the start so you can get a feel of it all first.

Gohan: Alright, lets go!

Gohan powered up to super saiyan aswell did Goku. They had a fierce stare down before launching at each other with a punch, both blocked by the others fist.

Gohan while suprised he didn't get hit hard there, remained in his fighting stance. goku once again rushed at him, Gohan was ready to dodge, but Goku teleported behind him and kicked him away. "cmon son, be more vigilant!" goku said quickly right before he once again hurried at Gohan.

Goku came in with a fierce punch that landed to the side of Gohan's face. Goku continued on with a barrage of fists and kicks. Gohan knew he had to escape this, as a tactic he sent Goku away with explosive wave, catching Goku offguard.

This time before Goku could gather his thoughts, Gohan took it upon himself to attack first this time which made Vegeta crack a tiny smile that vanished quickly. Gohan punched Goku hard in the stomach, followed up by a kick to the side of the head, where Goku then tried to create seperation with a out of the blue punch, but Gohan saw it coming and ducked. Gohan kneed Goku in the head and kicked him hard in the back of the head causing him to fly forwards.

"Good Gohan, you're getting better, but let's see how you handle this!" Goku quickly powered up to super saiyan 2, but before he could use it, Gohan also powered up to ss2. "wow.. I didn't think I'd be able to reach this form in my current state!" Gohan said with relief. "smh don't ever lose faith Gohan." came a comment made from none other than Vegeta.

Gohan looked at Vegeta for a split second before shifting his attention back to his dad. Goku charged at Gohan, where Gohan then tried a combination of kicks, but failed as Goku dodged every one of them and kneed Gohan in the groin. The shot made Gohan cough up a bit, not like it wasn't expected though.

Goku tried to follow up with a punch to send Gohan away, but Gohan quickly caught the punch and kicked Goku upside his head. Goku felt it maybe to much of it. He backed off and powered up to SS3.

"Hope you're ready, its about to get alot tougher Gohan!" Goku said with a smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way dad!" Gohan said as he prepared for his dad's upcoming attacks. Goku with incredibly fast speed, appeared infront of Gohan and kneed him in the jaw causing him to fly up in the air. Goku pursued him in the air with a punch to the groin. He quickly then followed up with a combination of kicks and punches. He went for a new move he was trying out where he kicked Gohan in the stomach, teleported away and charged at him with a flying knee. Gohan managed to use his elbow to nail Goku in the face. Both Goku and Gohan had now backed up and engaged in a back and forth trade shot of ki blasts. Goku charged up a ki blast before throwing it, threw it at Gohan who dodged it by a tiny margin. Gohan then came back with a Masenko that Goku had no choice but to block for. Goku took light damage, as Gohan hasn't used the technique in a long time. That rustiness played out in Goku's favor. Before the smoke surrounding Goku cleared, Gohan followed up with a kick to the side of Goku's ribs. Goku let out a fast scream in pain before he attempted to punch Gohan in the head, it landed to Gohan's neck which sent him crashing into the ground. Goku didn't mean to do that so he went to check on him, Gohan then appeared behind Goku and kicked him in the back whispering "I have to win" which Goku smiled to Gohan's attitude.

Goku used instant transmission to escape from Gohan who still didn't give up and pursued him around, it was a aerial battle only the saiyans could see. Fast kicks, punches, knees, ki blasts, lit up the sky, maybe a little to much, actually. Whis looked at Vegeta and whispered "at this rate they will wake Lord Beerus." Goku nor Gohan had heard that as they were locked in the battle. Gohan had then pushed Goku away, flew behind him, and elbowed him in the head. He turned Goku around, probably for to punch him away, but Goku kneed him in the stomach and began to follow up with a number of kicks, one to the head, one to the right leg, and a knee to the neck which sent Gohan flying back.

Goku backed off and said "Gohan, I think I should let you rest a bit, next you will be fighting me in my god form" he said across the yard to Gohan. Gohan nodded and they walked went out of their fighting stances.

Vegeta: You're getting better Gohan.

Gohan: Thanks I.. uh guess.

Vegeta: YOU GUESS? YOU SHOULD FEEL ACCOMPLISHED AFTER RECEIVING A COMPLIMENT FROM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!

Vegeta had yelled that, probably a very VERY bad idea. A explosion was heard off in the distance.

"Who... dares AWAKE ME DURING MY SLEEEEEEEEEEEP!" everyone turned to see a angry awoken Beerus standing infront of them. "uh... I am sorry Lord Beerus.." Vegeta said which then Beerus said "Nevermind that, wheres my pizza?" Whis handed Beerus a full box of pizza which was the only time he smiled since he woke up. Beerus ate the pizza, as Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku ate the ones they brought for them. Gohan and Goku ate a senzu bean to recover from the fight they just had, Gohan was about to fight Goku at his full power, a major challenge for him, though, not something he hasn't done before.

Goku began to stare off into the distance, "what is wrong now Kakarot, forget your ketchup?" Vegeta said to Goku after noticing his staring. "Well that too now, but something doesn't feel right.." he said with a grin. "Smh, you are probably still hungry go eat more or something. "Dad, everything will be fine, Earth is in good hands!" "I hope you're right son." Goku said as he stared off into the sky.

Whis: You should get some rest now, no need to be tired while fighting

Beerus: Yes finally my 2nd nap

Vegeta: Didn't you just wake up?

Beerus: "Are you questioning me?" Beerus asked Vegeta with a stern facial expression.

Vegeta: "No sir!" Vegeta walked over to his camp cot and went to sleep.

Goku and Gohan talked a little more, before also going to sleep, Whis and Beerus discussed training for tomorrow as Beerus would be involved. That could be nothing but trouble for the saiyans.

END OF CHAPTER 2

guys my fights suck im really serious HELP ME. IM DIEING HERE... everything else I can handle its just the fight scenes.. I look for cheap ways to avoid them every damn time.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the 3rd chapter to DBZ Hell on Earth where we take a trip to Earth and halfway through we revisit Beerus' home as Goku and the others watch onto the fight!

HELP NEEDED: Fight Story Writer ( I can do the story I just need someone to write the fights out)

Vegeta: does this look like a business peasant? GET ON WITH THE STORY.

Mikeyaquaangelo: Yes my spiky haired princess

Trunks + Goten: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Begin Chapter 3**

 **Setting: Planet Earth**

"Goteeeeeeen hurry up already" Trunks said into the bathroom door. "Alright alright im done jeeez!" Goten walked out of the bathroom after washing his hands.

Goten: "So what are we even gonna do im so bored ughhh" Goten said with a bored expression

Trunks: I don't know maybe we can use my dad's awesome training thing?

Goten: Ye mayb-

 ***Loud explosion heard across from town***

Trunks: Something tells me we just found something to do let's go!

 ***Goten and Trunks blast off to the spot where the explosion came from***

Goten: Whoa what are those green things?

Trunks: I don't know, didn't Yamcha say he got killed by one of these?

Goten: Oh so.. are they sibimen? no no wait...

Trunks: It was saibamen..

Goten: Oh alright.. so do we uh beat em up?

Trunks: Guess so! seems like fun :)

Trunks and Goten rushed toward the saibamen knocking them down one by one making sure none of them grabbed them, like Yamcha had warned them long ago. They finally had beaten them all. Including a bald headed man, and a long haired weirdo, they both seemed to be saiyans. "Ugh, I am starting to hate my own race now." a angry Trunks said after being bored of beating up saibamen. "Uhh Trunks what are those weird colorful aliens?" Goten whispered into Trunks' ear. "Oh.. I think those are frieza's men, WAIT WHAT?" "Ok I want to know what is going on right now, where is 18 and everybody else?" Trunks was wondering.

Goten: "I am not sure... let's wait for the soldiers to pass Trunks" Goten said. Trunks nodded along and they hid in a bush as the soldiers passed by. They figured if the soldiers were here what was stopping that ugly pink weirdo from being here also. If he is here they will need alot of help. "Oh my... Goten we need to go now..." "what why Trunk-" Goten and Trunks both were staring at the same thing. It was like a villain elite club gathering, Broly, Frieza, Cell, Kid Buu, Cooler, Goku Black, androids 19 and 20, the whole force. They were clueless as to what to do.

Trunks: "Goten, let's go see if we can find 18 at Krillin's home" Trunks whispered into Goten's ear. Goten quickly agreed and they moved to Krillin's home.

 **Krillin's Home**

*knock knock*

Krillin: Yea yea im coming

*The door opens and Krillin sees a frightened Goten and Trunks. "Hi boys, what's the matter?" Krillin asked wondering why they looked like they had seen a ghost. "W w w... well all the evil villians are back... we need help!" "Oh... this isn't good 18 is away on vacation, there is no way she will sense anything of the sort from where she is!" Krillin said, now also scared himself. Yamcha walks up to the door "Hi guys, we were watching a football game whats up?" "All the villains are back... didn't Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta go the God Of Destruction's planet? We won't be able to reach them!"

"Oh no, I am out of this.. those damn saibamen "Hold on, YOU ARE SERIOUSLY SCARED OF THE SAIBAMEN STILL?" Krillin said laughing. "You might want to keep your voice down some of frieza's men could be around" Trunks said looking at Krillin like he was dumb. Yamcha went to his home in the woods and hid, he didn't want any part of this battle. Krillin pulled out his phone trying to reach 18, no luck, so he messaged Tien about the situation and he came over.

Tien flew down and walked inside.

Tien: So, what are we gonna do, this time we don't even have Gohan, and who knows where Piccolo is?

Piccolo: Was beginning to think you forgot about me (Yea oops I did... ROFL)

Krillin: MY GOD dont scare me like that piccolo wait.. how did you even get in here what the hell?

*Explosions steady happening in the background, indicating cities are being destroyed*

Trunks: Well we gotta do something innocent people are dying!

Goten: Boy am I hungry...

Tien: are you kidding me? You are just like Goku no fear, all food.

Goten: "Is that a good .. or a bad thing?" Goten asked with a curious expression

Tien: Nevermind that. Any ideas guys?

Krillin: WAIT I may have one that can save us!

Krillin picks up the phone calling Bulma, they talk for a couple of minutes and he hangs up with a even scarier facial expression

Goten: What is it Krillin?

Krillin: I was hoping like last time Bulma could use food to get Whis and them here, but Whis apparently turned his staff off!

Tien: Oh no... can Master Roshi help us?

Piccolo: No, besides right now he is probably touching himself with pictures of women.

 **Back On Beerus' planet**

"Rise and shine sleepy heads!" Whis said to Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan.

Gohan: jeez what time is it..

Whis: "Oh I don't know here we don't keep track" Whis said laughing, though Gohan didn't find it to funny.

Vegeta: Tch, what a bother.

Beerus: How about all of you shut up, go train a little you worthless saiyans!

Goku and Gohan walked outside to start their battle. Gohan powered up to his mystic form as Goku powered up to SSB. Just as they were about to start their fight, a loud explosion was heard, and Beerus took on a angry glare over in it's direction. "Oh no, not the fatso again" Beerus said as none other than Lord Champa appeared, trying to make a awesome entrance, but failing from already getting tired of the walking. Goku sort of laughed, "Hey!, quit your laughing I.. will destroy you!" Champa said as he gasped for breathe.

Champa: Your.. stronger god of destruction is here!

Beerus: "I have been here what do you mean?" Beerus said with a laugh, Whis and Vados looked away ashamed of the gods.

Goku: ahh, cmon lord Champa we were about to fight!

Champa: "SHUT UP YOU SAIYAN SCUM!" Champa reacted angrily to Goku's insolence.

Vegeta listened to that and tensed up. He powered up to SSB and looked at Beerus. "Relax Vegeta, Champa couldn't destroy a planet, hes weak!" Beerus laughed. "Oh no... not again" Whis said to his sister, Vados as Beerus and Champa butted heads. Gohan frowned, "can't we ever get any training in, I came for training not this" both Champa and Beerus continued to be at each other's thorats until Whis and Vados seperated them. "You two are like kids!" Whis and Vados said in unison. "Well, let's just watch how they are doing on earth, as Whis took out his staff, seeing they were in trouble. "Oh dear, it seems Earth is in danger yet again" Whis said as Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan all looked over. "Well, lets go back to earth and save them" Goku said, "No! you wanted training you will get training!" Beerus said as he looked over.

End of chapter 3

Author's note: whats up, sorry it took awhile im working on another story, my school work, and its not like you guys like this story. I thought it was good guess not. Maybe I just suck? Don't reply to that...

Will Beerus and Champa fight and destroy the universe? Will Goku and Gohan ever fight? Will Goten, Trunks and the other Z fighters save Earth? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, this is the fourth chapter to Dragon Ball Z: Hell on Earth! Here we will venture off into the scene where the Z fighters come up with a plan to combat against the now united super villains. Like I said, I am working on another story, that I won't release until I am fully done with it. No spoilers, but um.. maybe I will release a bit about it if you review and stuff.

So this time I thought we'd start off with a conversation from the villains eh?

Begin Of Chapter 4

Cell: Heh.. we need to find those kids

Frieza: "don't get to cocky now cell" said the emperor of space

Cell: No one can stop me when I'm in my perfect form!

Kid Buu: Buu hehhhh

Frieza soldier: " Is that all you say?" as he made the comment Buu instantly killed him. "Oh come on do you have any idea how hard it is to get a soldier to work for you who isn't so scared of you he won't even be on the same planet?" Frieza said laughing. Buu paid no attention to him as Broly approached. "KAKARROOTTTTTTTT" he yelled, "Is it just me or do we all hate that damn saiyan?" Dr Gero said as everyone else nodded along. "I don't know but im gonna get a headache if that monkey doesn't stop yelling his name!" Frieza said kind of tense. Broly looked over with a smirk "you can always die next to him?" he said looking at Frieza. "Only in your dreams" it would seem even the villains couldn't get along to fight against Goku. "Enough!" came a loud voice from across the yard, everyone looked over to see none other than Turles, the evil saiyan who looked like Goku who ate fruit from the Tree of Might to grow stronger. "Who gives you the right to yell out like that? RESPECT YOUR EMPEROR" Frieza yelled at the saiyan. "This must stop we need to unite against that saiyan once and for all and end that pathetic race they protect called humans" "Hm I am perfect, why should I need any of you?" Cell said as he blasted off alone into the sky.

Frieza: Well there goes one more pest, anyone else wanna run away like a baby?

Buu: Buu destroy!

Broly: give it a rest pinky you will all die after I kill KAKKAROTTTTTTTT

"GIVE IT A REST ALREADY" said everyone at once. It would seem the constant yell of his name gets annoying, who would have thought? ( -.- )

Dr Gero: Oh... yes I have the perfect plan..

Frieza: Well? aren't you going to share?

Dr Gero: "You will see soon enough.." he said laughing

 **(Setting: The Lookout)**

Dende, Popo, Goten and Trunks are all gathered on the lookout, everyone else is off training or spying on the villains for a idea of an advantage

Dende: Guys there must be something we can do...

Trunks: Didn't Piccolo get onto you about not knowing stuff and you are the guardian or whatever?

"yes" Dende said with a sigh as Goten said "Well why don't we train in the time chamber for a while?" "I would have to get it setup, the food was cleaned out the last time it will be a couple of minutes" Popo said as he walked off in the direction of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Man I'm so hungry..." Goten said as Trunks looked over, "Oh you are always hungry knowing you we will be out of food a minute later from when we walk in!" Trunks said laughing. "Boy, I will never understand a saiyan's appetite" Dende said, "Neither will a saiyan" both Goten and Trunks said in unification.

The time seemed to have slipped by until Popo walked back outside. "Alright the chamber is all rea.." before Popo could finish his words Trunks yelled "Alright!" and him and Goten rushed into the chamber. "Saiyans, love to train but love to sleep, go figure" Dende said breathing out hard. Popo looked at him and kind of laughed "I am used to it by now, surprised you aren't!"

 **(Setting: The Lookout, Hyperbolic Time Chamber)**

Goten and Trunks walked in the time chamber jumping up in down as they were ready to train, but before they could, they heard a familiar sound, their stomachs. They went to the fridge and got some food to eat, sat down at the table and began to eat very quickly so they could get to training faster. "Aw, you got the good food!" Goten said sadly at Trunks, "Does it really matter Goten, food is food!" the son of Vegeta replied. "Yes it does to me, the tastier the better!" Goten said joking. "Ugh we are wasting time lets get to training!" Trunks said, Goten nodded in agreement as if they were both thinking it at the exact same time. Goten and Trunks stood away from each other in the endless amount of room in the chamber. They both looked as if they should start off in normal form before going to their super saiyan transformations. They got into their poses, it almost looked as if they were using the same poses that Vegeta and Goku used before their battle that many years ago when they first met.

"Are you ready to lose?" Trunks said proudly, Goten didn't respond. "Tough crowd, fine then TAKE THIS" Trunks said rushing at Goten, Goten blinked for a moment and then blocked Trunk's rush. It became a series of rapid punches and kicks, faster than any other could see, perhaps it was simply the chemistry and family history, or something else. They both seemed to hit each other in the face at the same time, they both flew back hitting the ground. They both realized they were evenly matched in their current forms, but were both to stubborn to change, it has always been about pushing their luck with Vegeta and Goku as well as their families.

Trunks then flew up in the air launching a barrage of Ki Blasts down towards Goten. Goten managed to deflect some of them away, but was eventually taken in by the blasts, as the smoke cleared stood a tense Goten. He seemed to shoot up his power level, seeming to be pure anger from the hits, I thought this was a friendly battle, eh what do I know? Goten flew fastly towards Trunks, as soon as he reached him he was throwing fast and heavy punches, Trunks wasn't able to see all of them and eventually took all of the hits in. Goten used his right leg and kicked Trunk's head with a enziguri although this aint no wwe so gtfo Goten. Trunks flew back and Goten quickly teleported behind him and struck him to the ground with a roundhouse kick. Trunks slowly got back up with marks on him and his clothes, Trunks looked angry at Goten, who returned the same look, Trunks then powered up to Super Saiyan, Goten simply look amazed for just a second before doing the same.

Goten flew back in at him, trunks went to punch him, the punch missed and Goten once again kicked him away, flew up but this time kneed him in the back, Trunks gently pushed forward. Goten began to laugh until Trunks quickly turned around and fired a energy wave toward him, Goten dodged it and backflipped away a couple times. Goten looked back up at Trunks who then started firing rapid Ki Blasts, Goten had to move quickly and dodge, Trunks couldn't believe it, had Goten finally surpassed him? Trunks decided to stop firing and teleported over behind Goten and quickly elbowed him in his head. Goten blinked for a moment before turning around, attempting to kick away Trunks, but it failed as Trunks dodged the kick and dropkicked Goten into the air. Goten stopped flying upwards and was simply standing in the air looking down at Trunks. They both seemed to laugh at each other at the same time.

Trunks then rushed upwards at him, throwing punches and kicks, Goten blocked them all, Trunks then blinked but Goten took advantage and repeated the maneuver. Trunks also blocked as if it was a power standoff, Goten slipped up a second, Trunks quickly took control and punched Goten hard resulting in him falling out of the air. Goten didn't hit hard as he quickly landed after the blow. Trunks began to smile but it was short lived, as Goten got into a much familiar pose, he started shouting things that were hard to make out. "Ka..." Trunks then quickly looked at Goten amazed as he was preparing for the kamehameha wave, the signature of the Turtle school and the Goku family. "me..ha...me...ha!" Goten shouted as a ball of energy then came out of his hands at Trunks turning into a wave. Trunks looked amazed before firing off his own special move, his dad's signature move, the Galick Gun. "GALICK GUN!" Trunks shouted as he fired off the move. The moves met, It was insane, Blue and purple energy waves were all you could see except for two little dots known as Goten and Trunks on opposite sides, it looked like Goten was about to win but Trunks managed to find a little hidden power and blasted him away. Trunks smiled until the smoke cleared, where it looked like something amazing had happened, Goten was standing, but in a different way it would seem he is stronger, though, he was Super Saiyan 2.

( **Setting: Beerus' Planet)**

Whis: You mustn't go just yet Goku!

Goku: But, the earth is in danger, I need to save it!

Beerus: You can't go running every time someone decides Earth should be destroyed, don't your friends have any power?

"Nope" Vegeta said laughing, Goku looked at him angrily.

Goku: Aw cmon, if we can't do anything who will, my strongest enemies are over there!

Beerus: I don't care!

Whis: besides didn't you once say the others should learn how to deal with stuff like this?

Goku: I guess your right..

Gohan: DAD ARE YOU SERIOUS?

Goku: Yes Gohan. I said I would back out of it long ago, I did not.

Vegeta: Well the lowclass decided he is to high class to fight anymore!

Beerus: Oh shut up you are just mad tha-

Whis: my my, that is to much info.

Vegeta: What? what are you talking about!

Goku: cmon Lord Beerus spit it out.

"nevermind" Beerus said in his head realizing he can't tell Vegeta and Goku he was the one who ordered Planet Vegeta's destruction.

End of chapter 4

How was it? Yea I am sorry it took forever, my bad it is just life spares not alot of time then when you do have time you want to do other stuff first, am I right? Anyway next chapter will be different I suppose Idk, we will see.

Will Gohan ever get more than 2 lines in the next chapter? The writer is such a bitch #Gohan'svoicematters. How will Trunks respond to Goten's sudden power awakening of super saiyan 2? Will I include Krillin and the others in the next chapter? Will it take less time for me to release it? WHO THE FUCK KNOWS?


End file.
